Making you feel loved
by Gixie
Summary: Nanoha has always been abused by her family, but when Yuuno, Chrono and Fate come into her life and introduce magic to her, how will her life change? Will they find out her what her family does to her? I'll continue the story if People give me some review
1. Chapter 1 It hurts!

This is before Nanoha new she was a mage but it is a completly different story. Just to let everyone know, this is a story of when Nanoha is 9 years old and has been abused her whole life by her family. After a while magic comes into her life and now she has a whole new reason to live.

Chapter one:

It hurts

Nanoha was once again locked up in her bedroom. It was the fifth time this week. It wasn't that Nanoha was a bad girl, but with every single thing she did wrong, her mum and dad hit her. Her brother and sister didn't care, I mean why should they. They just joined in wishing that she had never been born.

At least Nanoha had her own room, that was something, except the only thing in there was an old sleeping bag, her old hair brush, a diary and her second hand clothes piled in the corner. Nanoha was very skinny for her age and had many cuts and bruises all up and down her body. At least her face wasn't that bruised, it was actually beginning to heal.

She had straight brown hair that would go past her shoulders if she didn't put them up in pig tails. She was nine years old with two best friends, Suzuka and Arisa, although sometimes she tried to keep her distance to keep them from noticing her bruised and battered body. As you can tell she would never ever tell anyone about what her own family does to her. She's really selfless and always puts on a smile for everyone unless she gets very aggravated or when she's with her family.

The lock on Nanoha's door clicked and swung open. Right in front of her was her mother, Momoko with a smug expression written all across her face. Oh great, was she going to get another beating?, hopefully not.

"Do the cooking" Her mum said sternly which in other words meant 'Do it or you'll get hurt'. Nanoha silently stood and looked towards the ground and started walking out of her room.

"Yes mum". She saw from the corner of her eyes her mother raising her hand in a fist towards her. She closed her eyes fearfully as the hand came swing down on her shoulder. Whack! She fell to the ground in pain, wincing as she stared up at her mum sadly, pain written clearly on her face. Clutching her shoulder she tried to stand up again, knowing that if any tears were shed her punishment would get ten times worse.

"Next time you talk to me, don't look at the ground, I hope it won't happen again" Momoko glared at Nanoha before stalking off. Nanoha slowly stared after her before quietly lifting herself of the ground. She felt a tear fall down her left cheek, not from pain, but from sadness.

Wincing at the pain all over her body as she took a step she made her way out of her room and towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nanoha closed the door to her bed room, she fell to the floor in utter pain. She had new bruises, at least 6 on each arm and leg and numerous cuts that were bleeding. She had screwed dinner up, it was all burnt, so she had received a very harsh beating. Tears freely fell from her eyes and down onto the floor uncontrollably. _It hurts, really hurts._ _I want to be loved and have fun, but I can't complain, many people must have it worse of than me. _Nanoha thought as she cuddled into a small ball and waited for the pain to reduce. _Maybe, ill meet someone who can take all my pain away, Maybe._

She soon fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping that the next day will be better than today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanoha climbed up the stairs and onto the bus, giving the bus driver the money her family had reluctantly given her.

"Nanoha, over here" a blonde haired Suzuka said while waving to her. Luckily she was wearing stockings and a jumper so most of her cuts were covered up, otherwise Suzuka and Arisa would totally have a fit. Making her way over to them, she greeted them with a simple hi and sat in between them as usual.

Fifteen minutes later after a lot of talking the bus came to a complete stop. Except the only thing was they hadn't arrived at school yet.

"What's going on" Nanoha said nervously as she turned to her friends, except the only thing was, they weren't there. It was like they had disappeared into thin air. Nanoha looked around and saw that now there was a purple tint everywhere. _What on earth is going on?_ Nanoha ran over to the driver seat and then realized that everyone was gone, not just on the bus, but outside it as well. She pressed the bus button to open the door. She ran out thinking. There has to be someone else except for her.

Wait, she heard some talking, where though, she looked all around and then dreaded the answer, she slowly looked up into the purple tinted sky. There flying right above her, was a boy around the same age as her. He had blonde hair down to his shoulders wearing green shorts and a green top.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" Nanoha shouted, making a surprised boy nearly fall out of the sky. The blonde haired boy looked down at her in shock. He flew down to the ground and stared at her for a second.

"Why are you here" The boy said confused.

"I dunno, you probably have more of an idea than me" Nanoha said nervously. The boy frowned in thought.

"Well.. " But was interrupted by a enormous explosion sound.

"W-What was that? Nanoha said shakily. The boy quickly took a shiny red ball out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"I will probably need help" He said.

"Why.." Nanoha started but then another loud eruption interrupted her. A large robot, was flying towards them._ What the hell!, I am so confused_.

"Please close you're eyes and repeat after me" the blonde kid said hurriedly. Nanoha nodded and slowly closed her eyes. As he was about to say something, the robot made another noise, making Nanoha open her eyes. The robot was coming right towards her.

"AHHHHHH" Nanoha screamed as she clutched onto the red tiny ball.

Then suddenly, red light was coming out of her hand. A red shield popped up covering her. The robot bashed into her shield, making her stumble a couple of steps backwards. Dust was flying everywhere.

"Are you okay!" Nanoha heard the boy shout, except she could not see him at all. She fell on her knee's shaking. Her body was pulsing all over, from the abuse she got from her family. The dust started to clear, she could see faint outlines of the boy.

"I'm all right" shouted back to the boy, causing more pain than she already was in. The old cuts started to bleed again. She lifted herself off the ground.

"Imagine yourself in armour and a suitable mage staff" the kid shouted. _uh, armor and a mage staff, uh, lets see, um _Nanoha thought closing her eyes. She pictured herself in a black skirt going above her knees with leggings under it. A black tight top was on her upper half. Instead of her usual white ribbons in her pigtails ,she had black long ribbons that twisted around until it was neatly tied at the bottom of her hair. A black tiara was also placed on her head.

Her mages staff was all black except with the red shiny ball in the center at the end of it.

Red light engulfed her. She opened her eyes and looked down at her clothes. She gasped, she was wearing the exact same clothes she had imagined!.

_'Well done' _the voice appeared in her head. It was the other kids voice.. inside her head, what the hell?

_'Right now, I am talking to you telepathically, now listen, a couple of other mages are on their way right now, we just have to hold the robot up until they come.' _

The robot was coming at Nanoha again, why was it after her? couldn't it go after the other kid for a little while?

As the robot came flying at her, she quickly dodged it. She suddenly heard a noise behind her, she turned around. There was another of those things coming at her. They were both coming towards her. She was to terrified to even move. She new it was going to hit her. A tear slid down her face as she thought of death, not a very nice thought but she couldn't help. As both robots were inches away from her, the blonde kid then realized that she wasn't going to move. He dove toward her, making both of them tumble out of the way. They landed roughly on the ground. It hurt Nanoha a lot more than it did to the boy. Both of them were panting heavily, sweat poured down their faces.

"Glad you guys are all right" a voice said from above them.

"Fate, Chrono" the kid next to Nanoha said thankfully. They were both the same age as Nanoha. Fate was wearing a back mini skirt with a black top and a cape on her back. She has blonde hair that reached her lower back.

Chrono had black short hair. He was wearing long black armor, that covered his whole body.

"There's two of them at once, this has never happened before" The person named Chrono said frowning.

"Come on, lets beat these things" Fate said.

Nanoha, who was still painfully trying to get to her feet, was glad that more mages had come. She wasn't paying any attention to the fight that was going on with Chrono, Fate and the two robots. Her pain wasn't reducing, it felt like a couple of frozen blocks of water had fallen on her back. She looked down and saw many patches of blood on the clothing she was wearing. She wasn't aware of anything except the feeling of blood running down her stomach. '_It hurts so much, I hope I don't faint'_

Her vision was starting to get a little cloudy but she refused to faint. If she did what would happen to her then? Her family would give her the worst beating in her life if anyone found out they hurt her.

She heard two pair of feet land on the ground next to her and the kid who had been watching their fight with concern and interest.

"That was a hard fight, but at least we destroyed them" Fate said gladly and then saw Nanoha " Oh hi, um I'm fate, this is Chrono and the one next to you is Yuuno" Fate said happily not realizing how hurt Nanoha really was since she was covering her wounds up.

"I'm N-Nanoha" Nanoha said, wincing as she tried to look at fate and Chrono. The purple tint around them suddenly disappeared in thin air and people started to appear again.

"Uh oh, we'd better get out of here" Yuuno said carefully. Then turning to Nanoha he said" Oh, do you want to come back to our house, we can explain some things their."

All three of them were silent as they waited on her answer. She was about to say no, when she thought that this could be the only time she would realise what the hell happened.

"Yeah, sure" Nanoha said while smiling brightly. The armor and staffs Nanoha, Fate and Chrono had disappeared and were now in their old clothes. Nanoha lifted herself of the ground, making sure not to wince or show any expression of pain on her face. The four of them started walking towards where Fate's, Chrono's and Yunno's house would be.

Ill update this in a week or two, I found that really hard to write. Well, Ill write more soon, Seeya.


	2. Chapter 2 Tripping over

Well. here is chapter 2. hmm, who should I pair together? Yuuno and Nanoha or Nanoha and Chrono?

_This is Talking telepathically_

This is normal talking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Tripping over

The four of them paced quickly, leaving behind the fight that had just occurred. The air stunk of gas combined with an acid smell. Nanoha oddly felt left out of this group as they all just walked onto the footpath and out of the street.

"Um, so what exactly happened back there?" whispered Nanoha. The other three companions shifted their gaze towards each other not really knowing how to explain it. When know one said anything Nanoha looked up worriedly, hoping that what they were too explain wouldn't be to horrible. But to plus it all off, she was especiatly worried about the blood dribbling down off her school uniform and yet she couldn't go home because it was still school time, her family would think she would be wagging school and she didn't even want to think about how much trouble she would be in then. Suddenly, Chrono, Fate and Yuuno stopped making Nanoha jump out of her thoughts. She looked up and gapped. There right in front of her was an enormous house. Well, the house was more like a mansion which had a great front yard which couldn't compare to any normal house in the area except for maybe Suzuka's. It looked like it had everything you could possibly ever want.

Nanoha stifled a gasp as she stared at the house. It was absolutely beautiful. In the front had a really nice garden with many types of flowers. In the center was a fairly large fountain with a garden statue standing in the middle of it. There was not a patch of grass that looked dead and neglected for. The whole place was simply.. beautiful.

"Wow" Nanoha exclaimed amazed that they owned such a nice place. Nanoha shifted her feet when know one answered her, but then looked over to Yuuno, who stood looking a bit awkward.

"Uh, technically this house isn't ours, its a friends" Yuuno explained to the wide-eyed Nanoha.

She nodded understandingly, but couldn't help but admire the house for it beauty. Chrono ushered them into the front yard as Nanoha tried to take in everything she saw. Fate side looked Nanoha and gave a exasperated sigh.

"You should close you're mouth Nanoha" Fate grinned while she blinked and snapped her mouth shut, still unaware of when she had opened it.

"Sorry" mumbled Nanoha. Yuuno and Chrono who were now a couple of steps in front of them stopped at the front door and waited for Nanoha and Fate before stepping into the mansion. Nanoha couldn't help but observe how nice and neat the place looked.

"Wow" stated Nanoha as she looked at the big spiral of stairs going upwards.

"Come on" Fate giggled before grabbing her hand and running up the stairs, leaving the other two to follow them, as one of them whispered something on the line of 'girls'.

Amazingly, Nanoha was to shocked and happy to even feel the pain she had got herself into earlier. Fate ran along making sure to keep a firm grip on her hand as she dragged her along.

Now she was totally and utterly confused.

Where are you taking me?" Nanoha sputtered as she tried not to fall behind Fate.

Fate's reply to Nanoha was just a laugh making Nanoha giggle along with her. They turned another corner, making Nanoha's sense of direction confusing. . A couple of seconds later, Fate stopped suddenly, causing Nanoha to gasp, and tried to stop herself but instead she skidded right into the unlucky Fate. Nanoha moaned as her body went crashing into Fate's, leaving both of them falling splat onto the ground. Nanoha winced as she tried to untangle her body from Fates.

"Ow" Nanoha wailed as she felt some of her blood oozing from her now reopened wounds.

"Why'd you stop?" Nanoha complained as she managed to steady herself of the ground.

"Sorry, but I only just realized were going the wrong way" Fate groaned as she wriggled around on the floor. Nanoha grunted in reply as she looked upon the wriggling Fate with a little pity. She rolled her eyes before grabbing Fates hand and pulling her upwards.

Fate blinked. "Thanks" Fate commented happily. Nanoha sweat dropped. They had just taken a huge fall, and Fate was already acting cheerful. But maybe Nanoha should start acting like that as well.

"So, if we are going the wrong way, then lets go back" Nanoha instructed. Fate looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Me and my friends only arrived yesterday, how do you expect us to remember our way around?" Nanoha stared at her in surprise. How could they possibly be lost? Nanoha first looked to her left, then to her right. She sweat dropped. Both ways looked exactly the same, sort of like a mirror image.

"Uh, so wh.." Nanoha started but then stopped as she felt more gooey muck, that she guessed to be blood, oozing out of her cut on her stomach. Nanoha looked down as she stared in horror as the blood started to go threw her T-shirt. Fate, who Nanoha had totally forgotten about, curiously looked to where Nanoha was looking. Fate's eyes bulged as she stared.

"Oh my god!, what happened? we have to stop the bleeding" Fate whispered desperately. Nanoha jumped at hearing Fates voice, who she had apparently totally forgotten about. She desperately tried to hide her stomach and tried to smiled but failing miserably.

"Don't worry Fate, this is nothing" Nanoha reassured Fate as she smiled weakly.

"That isn't nothing Nanoha! hold on" Fate desperately said shaking a little. Fate reached down and hurriedly put her teeth on her dress and much to Nanoha's horror she ripped a large piece off. Nanoha would have said something if her vision wasn't getting so wavy and took every ounce of her strength to keep herself from fainting. The corner's around her eye sight were getting dark and cloudy and then started to waver. Fate quickly wrapped the cloth around Nanoha's waste and quickly tied a double knot. But by this time Nanoha lost sense in everything and she felt herself falling down and succumbing to the blackness.

"NANOHA!" Fate shouted alarmed as she just managed to catch her from falling on the floor. "Oh, gosh, Nanoha! Nanoha!" Fate cried as she shook her, but kept getting no response.

_'Chrono, Yuuno! Nanoha's fainted!, is our mum here Chrono?!'_ Fate said telepathically but really desperately.

'_Yeah we are with her right now, what happened to her' _Chrono replied quickly, but you could sense that Chrono was worried about Nanoha as well.

'_Not now, she's losing blood, and the worst thing is, we are lost'_ Fate answered hesitantly.

'_Don't tell me you're lost at a time like this!' _Yuuno who was quiet until now, suddenly joined in. Fate sweat dropped.

_'We are getting of the subject! _Fate snapped_ ' Nanoha is here fainted and losing blood fast and here we are forgetting about her!'_ .knowing that the others felt guilty Fate dropped the subject and gave Yuuno and Chrono directions to where Fate and Nanoha are.

Fate cradled Nanoha's head in her lap as she sung a lullaby her father used to sing to her when he was still alive. A tear rolled of Fate's cheek and landed on Nanoha's head.

"please be all right Nanoha, why didn't you tell us you were hurt? Was this during the battle? cause I didn't see you get hit" Fate whispered, trying to comfort herself.

Two minutes later, Fate heard running footsteps coming towards her. She lifted her head hopefully as Chrono, Yunno and her mother Lindy came into view, running towards them.

"See that Nanoha? Help has arrived" Fate sadly smiled as her mother ran ahead of the other two and bent down to see how bad Nanoha really was. As Lindy inspected Nanoha, Fate looked at Yuuno and Chrono who had just officially arrived. None of them said anything as they awaited to hear from Lindy.

"This isn't too bad, but its still something to be worried about" Lindy announced. The three of them felt very relieved. Lindy slowly put her right arm under Nanoha's legs while putting the left arm under her head, lifting her up bridle style.

"Chrono, can you pull my phone out of my pocket and dial for the doctors to come here!" Lindy commandedChrono nodded obediently. Quickly walking over to her, Chrono reached into her pocket and almost instantly found the phone and took it out.

"Great, while you phone, ill get Nanoha to the spare bed" Lindy shouted while running off with

Nanoha, while Yuuno and Fate followed her leaving Chrono behind to call the doctors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I hope its not to bad.I was sort of stuck on what to say the last few sentences but I think it worked out all right


	3. Chapter 3 Hard times

Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'll try more often now. 

Chapter 3 - Hard times

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindy, Chrono, Yuuno and Fate all stood waiting outside of the room Nanoha was in. They had called a doctor straight away, and now all they could do was wait. They were still inside of their house since they were all unsure of how bad Nanoha really was. But Yuuno was frowning. Since when did Nanoha get hurt? And that badly? Yuuno slowly replayed the battle in his head, but couldn't come up with a conclusion. Wait! There was the one time where he couldn't see Nanoha because of all the dust flying around. Could she have been injured there? But before Yuuno could think any more, Fate broke his thoughts.

"Ooh, this is my entire fault" Fate wailed effectively catching the attention of the others. "If I didn't stop, and she didn't trip over then she wouldn't be in this position. By now Fate was sobbing. 

Lindy looked at Fate with sadness and a little bit of pity. She shouldn't blame herself from what happened. As far as she was concerned, it was no ones fault.

She strolled over to Fate and brought her hands up to Fate's shoulders. 

"Look at me" Lindy said quietly. Hesitantly, Fate brought her head up to look at Lindy's face in despair. "Its not you're fault, whatever happened between you and Nanoha wouldn't have made that much of a difference" Lindy murmured. "Listen, this is hard on all of us, even if we don't personally know her, it still doesn't mean we are not scared for her"

Fate hesitantly nodded, so Lindy sat in a chair beside Fate. Suddenly Lindy frowned. "Are we actually here because we are scared for her or because we feel guilty of getting Nanoha in the middle of our battle?" Only silence responded her. True they all felt al least a little guilty of what happened to her, but was that the only reason all four of them were waiting to see if Nanoha would be alright? No one said anything for a couple of minutes, all dwelling on what happened. 

Lindy put her arm around Fate, who was on the verge of crying again. 

"So what did happen? Was it the robots?" Lindy said.

Fate and Chrono both looked at Yuuno curiously as to what he would say since they both only arrived in the middle of the battle.

Yuuno sighed, but gave everyone a recount of what had happened. 

"There were two robot!" Lindy sharply said. Yuuno, Chrono and Fate all nodded. There's never been that many before, it was hard enough trying to beat one robot but two… the enemy must be stronger than I anticipated" But before Lindy could say anything else, the door to Nanoha's room opened catching everyone's attention. A doctor dressed in white came out.

Fate jumped out of her seat. "How is she?" She asked eagerly. The doctor sighed leaning heavily on the wall.

Nanoha has many cuts and bruises mainly on her torso." The doctor said neutrally but then frowned. " But she also has a couple of scars that looked like it had gotten no treatment to it as well. Overall, she should just take it easy over the next week or two" Fate sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Chrono asked. The doctor nodded.

Yuuno was the first to enter. He couldn't help but gap. There lying in the bed was Nanoha, who had a large bandage across her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged. The other three quickly made their way in, but stopped when their eyes fell on Nanoha. 

"I will take my leave" The doctor said professionally to Lindy. Lindy silently nodded before gesturing the doctor to follow her and leaving only the children in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Nanoha saw when she woke up was the bright light that was coming from the window next to her. Hesitantly, she tilted herself slightly only to wince in pain. Looking down she realised she had a bandage around her waist. Her eyes widened in shock. Do they know about the abuse? Calming herself, she ignorantly decided to go with the easiest and best answer. No, they did not know about what happened.

"Nanoha" She heard a voice softly to the side. Nanoha's head snapped in that direction praying it wasn't her mother. It wasn't. It was Fate and beside her were Chrono and Yuuno.

"Are you alright" Fate wailed. But instead of letting Nanoha answer, Fate ran to Nanoha's bed, tears running down her smooth skin.

"I'm so sorry" Fate wailed sadly. "I shouldn't have fallen on you, then you're wounds wouldn't have been worse than it was before" Nanoha studied Fate for a second. She looked sincere but also sad. Making up her mind she put the happiest face she could at that moment and smiled. 

"Its not you're fault, I should have said I was hurt" Nanoha said cheerfully that sounded to her as fake as you could get, but amazingly Fate smiled threw her tears. Unluckily though when she glanced at Chrono and Yuuno and suddenly she new her lie didn't escape past them. 

But before they could say anything about it, Nanoha remembered something.

"Oh no, my parents!" Nanoha gasped horrified. They were going to kill her! Literally. Paling at the thought, she felt tears burning to edge their way down her pale rosy cheeks.

"Oh that's what we forgot, we couldn't phone you're parents, we had no way to contact them" Fate said frowning nervously. Nanoha cuddled herself into the bed, digging her head into her knees. The good thing was that her family wouldn't be bothered to call the police in case they found out anything. The bad thing was that there would be extreme pain later on.

"I-I think I should call them" Nanoha said giving a slight smile, but also trying to mask her face of fear. Fate nodded understandingly. 

"Sure, ill get the phone" Fate said happily as she hurried out the door. 

Nanoha sighed, her eyes shining with emotions. She looked out the window, seeing birds fluttering their colourful wings out in the wind in freedom. Oh how she wished to be like that. To have no worries, to feel and actually be free. To be unburdened. 

"Does it hurt?" Yuuno's voice interrupted her jolting herself out of her sad thoughts.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course it doesn't" She stammered looking away from them.

"Listen Nanoha w…" Chrono's response was cut off as they heard foot steps come closer and closer.

Nanoha turned to the door where Fate strolled in with the phone in her hand. 

"Here" Fate said dropping the phone into her lap." While you phone you're parents, me, Chrono and Yuuno will have some fun" Fate said mischievously skipping out the door where Yuuno and Chrono took a last glance at her before reluctantly following Fate out the door.

Almost giddy, she glanced back at the phone in her lap, and decided to get it over with.

Dialling the number, she shakily pressed the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear and waited.

_'Hello?" _Nanoha heard her mother's voice say

_"Mum I-" _She started to say but was unfortunately cut off.

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IF YOU DON'T GET HOME IN THE NEXT HOUR, THINGS WILL BE ESPECIALLY PAINFUL FOR YOU" _Her mother screeched horribly. Wincing at her loud voice, Nanoha didn't have time to reply before the phone was disconnected. Nanoha dropped the phone she was holding almost as if in a trance. 

Freaking out, she stumbled to get out of the bed she had been currently resting in. 

Nearly shaking, she found a pen and some paper on the bedside table. She wrote a quick message to the others saying that she had to go. And with that, she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes and forty-five seconds later with eight wrong turns and without meeting anyone along the way, Nanoha finally managed to get out of that gigantic house. Turning back for one last look, she sighed in regret. Knowing Fate, Yuuno and Chrono probably wouldn't care if she left without saying she found new strength to get back home where she could finally rest all her cuts and bruises.

Silently gulping, Nanoha opened the door to her house shakily. 

"I-I'm home" Nanoha called out weakly. She heard a scuttle in the room next to her, and then saw her father storm in the room with a brutal expression on his face. As much as she wanted to look away, she new she couldn't.

"Where were you?" Her father asked her deadly calm. His face was turning purple from the rage that he was keeping in which made him even scarier than he was before. 

Nanoha hesitated. If she told him the truth that would mean that he would know that a doctor had treated to her wounds which wouldn't be good, but if she lied, then he wouldn't be as angry. 

Choosing the latter she said softly " I'm sorry, I was put into after school detention" 

Her fathers face rearranged itself, if possible worse then before. He was practically snarling at her.

"Good, you deserve it, you little brat" he snarled at her as though she were a piece of garbage that he couldn't stand.

Her eyes became watery, after all these years, it always hurt when the parents talked to her like that. 

Focusing on everything again, she had a seconds warning to see her fathers hand wham up into her face. Accidentally letting out a cry of pain she fell on her side banging her head against the corner of the wall. Her eyes widened as she massaged where her head hit the wall.

Gulping, she let go of the head and looked up. Her father was almost looking at her sadly, almost…. Pity. Her eyes widened. Did her dad pity her? Pity her for them hating her? 'He's sorry that he thinks I'm garbage' Nanoha thought in shock. Knowing she was in for it now, she closed her eyes, and cuddled in a small ball, swearing to her father that she was sorry and it wouldn't happen again.

Strike after strike fell on her, but Nanoha never moved. Every hit that she felt she gasped in pain, silent tears falling from her face as she felt her self lose consciousness. Her last conscious thought was of Yuuno, Chrono and Fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanoha sighed. Just another day. Another plain old day. Right now, it was the start of school and she was officially bored. Plus, she couldn't even move around that easily, or her wounds would start hurting.

"Now class" the teachers interrupted her thoughts "We have three new students" And just on time the three new students walked into the class. Nanoha gapped. Just when she thought she had escaped them, standing right at the front of the class were Fate, Chrono and Yuuno who were unfortunately looking right at her with unreadable faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter, Hope ya like it . I'll try to write more soon. But it took ages writing this. Oh um... for some reason I cant see this chapter from when I go into chapter two, its like it doesn't exist, but if I go into chapter one, you can see it. Do you know what I mean? Does it happen to you? Or did I screw something up?


	4. Chapter 4 A blessing and a curse

Nanoha gaped at Chrono, Yunno and Fate who were standing at the front of the classroom

Chapter 4

Nanoha gaped at Chrono, Yunno and Fate who were standing at the front of the classroom. Apart of her felt displeasure at having them in her class, with what had happened to her the day before, but mostly she was relieved at having some answers and possibly finding a way out of her situation at home.

"Right, will Chrono and Fate take seats in the front row, and" the teacher frowned for a second thinking of where to put Yuuno before glancing at the spare seat next to her. Nanoha grimaced knowing what came next. "And Yuuno could you please sit next to Nanoha. Nanoha please raise you're hand" She stifled a grown as she slowly and hesitantly lifted her hand up. Seeing Yuuno start walking in her direction looking thoughtful, she tried to give a small smile, but failed hopelessly.

Once the three of them sat down in their spots, the teacher started.

"Right, now well be learning decimals…." From this point on She zoned out, hesitantly looking to her side only to see Yuuno looking at her. She blinked.

"Do you hate us?" Yuuno asked unhappily. Nanoha blinked again. What was she supposed to say to that? No I don't hate you, you just got a bit to close for my liking's. She inwardly snorted as she thought this. Like that would bode well with him. Looking up, she realised Yuuno was still looking expectantly at her for an answer.

Deciding to chose her words carefully she slowly stated "No, I don't hate you guys, more like just a bit wary" Yuuno didn't say anything, but he did look slightly happier but also if you looked close enough confusion.

"Nanoha!" the teacher said sternly. Jumping in shock, she snapped her head up to look at the teacher.

"Yes?" She asked meekly. The teacher's eyes narrowed.

"I said, what is the answer for the question on the board?" Her eyes snapped to the board in panic.

Looking at the board and decided she had no idea what the answer was, she decided to guess.

"Uh, 14.5" Nanoha said uncertain. The teacher's lips thinned.

"Correct" The teacher stated annoyed. Nanoha's mouth opened slightly. What! She actually got that question correct? She never did.

The rest of the class until recess luckily went smoothly, and she was happy to get out of class and get to her friends, but unfortunately or fortunately, she wasn't quite sure yet, Yuuno, Chrono and Fate had managed to surround her outside the classroom.

"What do you want?" Nanoha said guardedly looking between all three of them checking to make sure no one snuck up on her. Chrono smiled softly at her and put a hand on her shoulder. Biting back a whimper, she moved backwards. They most likely thought she moved back because she was scared of them, but she did it because Chrono's hand was hurting her cuts on her shoulder.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you" Fate said softly. "Anyway, we need to talk to you" Nanoha looked blankly at her. Fate flushed slightly as she realised they were talking so she went on. "We need to talk to you away from here, we could be overheard" she practically pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" Nanoha asked worriedly. The three on them looked at one another, probably speaking telepathic or what ever it was they had spoken to her before.

"Well" Yuuno started hesitantly "We didn't hurt you when you came into our house" Nanoha frowned thoughtfully. It felt like a raging battle was going on inside her head. One part was telling her she needed to trust more people, but the second half was screaming at her that it would make her vulnerable. Trying to clear all thoughts from her head, she barely noticed that she nodded her head.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. And as Nanoha promised, she waited for the three of them after class.

"So" Nanoha said impatiently "What do you want to talk about?"

Chrono looked around the area quickly before turning back to her. "Shh, not here" He gestured for them to start walking.

Suspiciously, she decided to do what they said to do… for now. They continued to walk or in Nanoha's case limp until they reached what Nanoha recognised as Yuuno's, Chrono's and Fates's huge house.

Quickly walking into the house, they were greeted by Lindy.

They all quickly sat down on the sofa before getting down to business.

Everyone was silent for a while, unsure of what to say. Well that was until Lindy said" Ok Nanoha, what did you want to know?"

Nanoha took a deep breath. She could do this and find some answers that she didn't have time to think of before.

"Um..ok" Nanoha started. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her too continue on. "How did you guys all fly?" Everyone except her glanced at each other uneasily.

"Well, we are all mages" Chrono said normally as if this talk was an everyday occurrence. Nanoha blinked. Ok, she would go along with all this for now.

"Ok, next question, why were robots trying to kill us?" spoke Nanoha. Almost as one, everyone except for her winced.

"Why does she have to ask all the hard questions first?" Yuuno muttered, but no one paid any attention to him.

This time it was Lindy who answered "You must understand" she said slowly "that these robots belong to someone, someone evil" Nanoha suddenly got an uneasy feeling about where this was headed.

"The person who is sending these robots are looking for something, something that only they and their master can sense" Oh yes, now she was definitely feeling uneasy. "We didn't actually think they were this strong yet, but it seems they have been busy and creating a lot more of those robots. And they will keep searching for what ever it is they are looking for until they have found it, no matter who is in the way. These robots are controlled, so I think the enemy will be looking through the robots eyes" Lindy finished her sentence effectively freaking her out.

Looking around, she noted the grim faces on all the others and then felt as if this whole thing wasn't all a dream or a hoax.

"Umm o-ok" Nanoha stuttered. She cleared her throat trying to gain a little bit of confidence. "So what are these robots looking for?" Silence met her answer. Slowly she studied the faces around her. Lindy was just frowning clearly not wanting to answer, Chrono looked a little uncomfortable, Fate didn't have any expression on her face, but could see a tiny amount of fear in her eyes and lastly Yuuno also had fear in his eyes, but also sadness and loyalty.

Nanoha shook her head. Loyalty? Deciding she had just imagined it, she turned her head back to Lindy and waited for an answer. Lindy coughed into her hand but it was obvious that she was trying to buy time.

"Well, we're not really sure" Nanoha stared at her. They had no idea what those robots were after! Oh boy were they screwed. "But we think its got something to do with you" This time Nanoha seriously nearly fell of the sofa. _Oh god, why me, why me!_

"What!" Nanoha whispered dangerously.

"Nanoha, before you say anything, is there anything that you have is peculiar or strange?" Lindy quickly said before Nanoha could say another word. She blinked before thinking, deep in her thoughts. Is there something that she had? Well, she couldn't think of anything. She slowly shook her head, indicating that she had nothing like that.

All four of them frowned, which didn't improve her mood either. Especially when Lindy was muttering things like 'Then why did they go after her' or 'bloody robots, make things so complicated'

"So are you sure they are after me?" Nanoha asked clearly unconvinced. She received four definite nods in return. "But you have no idea why?" she clarified.

"Yes" Yuuno said exasperated. Everyone was silent as though wondering what would happen next.

Suddenly Lindy clapped her hands once, startling everyone.

"I know" Lindy said enthusiastically.

"Oh god" Chrono muttered "Not another one of you're crazy plans is it?" Lindy looked at Chrono with a mock hurt face.

"I'm hurt that you would think my plans are crazy, I mean they've all gotten us through alive so far haven't they" This reasoning didn't help clear Nanoha's mind at all.

"Lets hear it" Fate said in the same resined voice as Chrono had.

"Well, you three" Lindy said pointing to Chrono, Fate and Yuuno."Will be Nanoha's protectors"

Everyone stared at Lindy as though she were insane then….

"What!" Came from four shouts across the room. Lindy grinned happily ignoring their reaction.

"You know, I think it's actually a good idea" Fate put in unexpectedly. Three pares of eyes stared at Fate as though they had just seen her for the first time. "Think about it, if we are always around Nanoha, then what could happen? Besides Nanoha seems like a pretty cool person to hang out with anyway"

Nanoha swore her face was redder than a tomato.

"Then it's settled, Chrono, Yuuno and Fate, you're new mission is to protect Nanoha" Lindy declared fiercely. Chrono, Yuuno, Fate and Lindy all looked at Nanoha.

She sighed exasperated. What use were protectors if they didn't know half the stuff that had and still do happen to her. Deciding to go along with it now she replied "Sure"

Soon after that, Nanoha found herself walking towards her house, along with Chrono, Yuuno and Fate. Of course she had argued with them, trying to talk them out of walking with her, but they just told her that if they let her walk home alone, what type of protectors were they?

Nanoha grumbled to herself, what if her parents saw them? What would happen to them? To her?

Trying to shake off the thoughts, they all continued to follow Nanoha.

The wind whistled along their faces smoothly making Nanoha rap her clothes tighter around herself. Where was everyone? Surely there should be cars passing by, or family's walking past them by now. But there was nothing. Just the awry silence. One that was normally in horror movies. Glancing at Chrono, Yuuno and Fate, it seemed that they thought the same as she did. Chrono, Yuuno and Fate were all looking around. All three of them had one of their hands onto their gadgets that transformed them. Nanoha finally came to a decision. This was not normal.

Copying the others, she reached across her chest and grasped raging heart. Her heartbeat felt like it was going ten times as fast as it usually did.

"Um, what's happening?" Nanoha whispered to the others, turning around in every direction.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard to the left of them that made them all stop walking. Turning in that direction, Nanoha continued to look fearfully.

"Damn, they've found us" Yuuno said angrily. Her heart clenched, almost painfully. They had found them.

"Yuuno, put the barrier up" Chrono whispered. Yuuno nodded and soon afterwards a purple tint appeared around them.

Another smash was heard in the distance. Seeing all of them take out their gadgets, Nanoha decided to do the same.

"Please raging heart" Nanoha whispered into raging heart.

'Yes, my master" Raging heart replied nearly making Nanoha jump out of her skin. Soon a black light glowed around her and she was now dressed in her black armour. Looking around, she saw Chrono, Yuuno and Fate doing the same thing as she had done.

Another blast was heard closer this time, with dust flying everywhere in front of them. But then Nanoha saw it, two more robots were flying towards them with what seemed as every ounce of speed it possessed. And they were flying right towards her.

Crying out she leapt out of the way. The first robot zoomed right past her, but the second robot wasn't as easy to trick. It turned and was now flying her way again. Nanoha shakily tried to stand up. But she wasn't quick enough.

As if in slow motion, the robot pulled out some sort of tool and smashed it towards her with enormous strength. Nanoha stared wide-eyed. Was this the end? She vaguely heard a yell for her to move out of the way, but new she wouldn't be able to make it.

Just as the sword/tool, what ever it was came crashing down on her, she found Yuuno jump in front of her and erected a pink shield around them.

Gasping for breath, she quickly stood up, and saw Yuuno fighting one robot and looked to be loosing, while Chrono and Fate were fighting the other.

Tensing, she felt absolutely helpless as she watched her friends fighting, trying to protect her from the robots. She felt a tear fall. She didn't know how to help them.

A shiver broke threw her. She had to help them but how?

"Damn" She heard Yuuno yell. Her eyes widened and quickly looked over to Yuuno to see how he was faring. Yuuno was lying on the ground, staring up at the robot, which seemed to be flying towards him in an enormous amount of speed with its huge battle-axe spinning in the air. What was worse was that it looked like Yunno wasn't going to move.

Feeling her heart clench at the thought Yuuno's blood on the battle-axe, she tried to think of some desperately to save him. Without even realising it, she felt tears running down her cheeks as she watched the upcoming scene with horror. Fate and Chrono wouldn't be able to do anything to distract the robot from Yunno since they were busy not ending up dead. She would only be able to save him, but how? She was just a hopeless girl.

The robot was only a couple of metres away from him. If she didn't do anything to stop the robot, then Yunno would be…

'No, don't think like that' Nanoha thought. 'I have to do something'. Trying to do the only thing she could to distract the robot from Yunno, she yelled.

"Get the hell away from Yuuno you bloody robot" Nanoha yelled. The robot hearing her lost track of what it was doing and turned to her. Gulping, she started to back away. She snapped her eyes closed, trying to think of a way to destroy it but no knowledge helped her.

Deciding that if she was going to go down, she would do it was honour.

Opening her eyes with grim determination, she realised the robot was looking between the two of them as though confused. 'Well duh, it is only a robot'

Gulping she screamed out "Are you scared of me?, why don't you tell you're little master?" Not comprehending if what she screamed out made any sense, she noticed that instead of only grabbing one robots attention, she grabbed two instead. The good thing was her little distraction distracted the robot closest to Fate and Chrono. Chrono managed to shoot the robot down making it blow up.

Her stomach twisted painfully. The robot glided closer, lifting up its metallic sword aiming for her head.

In a moment of panic, she managed to duck clumsily, feeling the air glide past her head. It once again tried to strike, but she rolled aside and heard the big bash of a sword hit the solid ground. Glancing to the side, she saw that Yuuno, Chrono and Fate had now steadied themselves and seemed as though they were thinking up a way to strike down the robot without hurting her.

She just turned back in time to see the robots sword glow blue. Blinking, she felt she had a very bad feeling about that blue glow. And a very bad feeling it was.

Backing away slowly could do nothing but look on. The sword kept getting brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, the robot pointed its sword directly at her and all the blue light seemed to glide of the sword and get shot in her direction.

Looking in horror as the beam of light was shot in her direction, she tried to back away again, only to twist her feet around and fall to the ground, the beam passing right above her.

Bang.

Spinning around the first thing she noticed was the wall behind her now had a large gapping hole right in the middle of it. Looking stunned, Nanoha turned back to the robot, only to see it get blown up by a red beam which seemed to come from Yuuno.

Breathing heavily, she tiredly walked over to the others. Know one new what to say at first, they just all examined the damage done to the wall.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Chrono said shifting his head to the side. Nanoha looked at him incredulously obviously thinking on the lines of 'well, duh'

Yuuno quickly let down the purple tint.

"See, now _that_ is why we are going to walk you home" Fate said sternly.

"Wait, is anyone hurt?" Yuuno put in. Everyone shook their heads.

They arrived at her house when it was fairly dark, but she didn't think her parents would care too much.

"Well, I guess I will see you" Nanoha said sincerely. Chrono, Yuuno and Fate nodded and gave their goodbyes as well, before heading off.

Sighing, she decided to go into the house.

"I'm home" Nanoha called out blankly. No reply came back to her so she took that as a good sign and headed to her small room.

Lying down in her bed, Nanoha frowned in thought. Everything that had happened to her in the past couple of days were a curse and a blessing. A curse because fighting robots weren't her idea of a cup of coffee, but a blessing because it gave her hope. Hope that that one day she would feel safe and secure like everyone should and when that would happen, she would feel complete. Shivering to herself, she found that she liked the idea of helping fight those robots. Though she was scared stiff, she found the need and want to protect everybody.

Smiling to herself, she silently promised to do all she could to help the people around her.

And that was the last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Nanoha walked into classroom, humming happily. Her parents had ignored her in the morning and didn't even wake her up. How lucky was she!

Walking she sat down next to Yuuno who was looking at her. She smiled before turning back to the front of the class. Yuuno looked at Nanoha shocked. This was the first time she had been this nice to him.

"Now class, we are just doing some revision for now" The teacher said gruffly and started to hand out revision papers to work on.

She started to work on the sheet and was easily working threw it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yuuno look at her disbelievingly. Why did he look did he look like that? These questions weren't that hard were they?

"Uh… Nanoha can you help me on this?" Yuuno asked hesitantly. Nanoha blinked before turning to him. She looked down at his work sheet and saw no answers filled in. He really did suck at this.

Yunno blushed. Nanoha stared before her face became red as she realised that she had said that aloud.

"Sure" She happily replied, leaning over to put his paper in the middle of the two of them. Then for the rest of the time till recess, she began to teach Yuuno how to do the questions.

The bell rang, startling both of them.

"Well, you did good" Nanoha complemented. Yuuno smiled gratefully as they both stood up. Chrono and Fate both came over looking bored as ever.

"Finally lets go" Fate said impatiently grabbing both Yuuno's and Nanoha's hand and dragged them both out of the classroom with Chrono following on behind.

"Nanoha!" a voice called out.

"Ehh?" Nanoha said turning around to the direction of the voice. It was Arisa with Suzuka next to her.

"Can we talk to you!" Arisa demanded. Nanoha exchanged glances with the rest of them before slowly nodding and walking towards them. Whatever got them in this attitude couldn't be good.

She turned the corner with Arisa and Suzuka before they all stopped and faced each other.

Arisa lifted her hand up and promptly slapped Nanoha in the face.

Nanoha stared, slowly touching her stinging shocked and emotionally hurt that Arisa did that to her.

"Why" Was all Nanoha could say.

"You ask us why! At least we haven't ignored you since a couple of days ago!" Arisa shouted. Nanoha winced before bringing up to Arisa's furious glance and then shifted her gaze to Suzuka's sorrow look.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"Nanoha started close to tears but was cut of by Arisa.

"Damn right you didn't! I just realised how bad a friend you really were, so why the hell would I want you to be my friend again?" Arisa practically screamed before storming off.

By this time Nanoha was frozen with shock, as her now ex-friend stalked away from her. Nanoha slowly looked to Suzuka, her eyes pleading to Suzuka for her not to desert her as well.

But all she said was "Goodbye" and started walking the way Suzuka had stalked off to.

Tears were freely falling now. Why? Oh why did she always have to muck things up? Everything was so great during those couple of days, but now everything was screwing up. But what was worse was that it was all her fault that they chose to not be friends with her anymore. And just that alone, made her feel as though her heart was being torn apart.

--

Well that's this chapter, sorry it took so long but at least this chapters a lot longer . Just to let people know I have no idea where this story is going as I'm just making it up as I go along, but hopefully it'll turn out all right. If anyone wants to, can anyone maybe come up with a couple of ideas for the story? You don't have to off course but I would appreciate it.

Thanks


End file.
